pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
J.M. Synge
| birth_place = Rathfarnham, Dublin, Ireland | death_date = March | death_place = Elpis Nursing Home, Dublin, Ireland | occupation = novelist short story writer playwright poet essayist | nationality = Irish | genre = Drama, fictional prose | movement = Folklore Irish Literary Revival | influences = W.B. Yeats, Seán O'Casey, William Wordsworth | influenced = Samuel Beckett, Padraig Pearse, Peig Sayers, Seamus Heaney }} Edmund John Millington Synge (16 April 1871 - 24 March 1909) was an Irish poet, playwright, prose writer, and collector of folklore. Life Overview Synge was born near Dublin, and educated privately and at Trinity College, Dublin. He wrote Riders to the Sea, In the Shadow of the Glen (1905), The Well of the Saints (1905), The Play Boy of the Western World (1907), and The Aran Islands (1907).John William Cousin, "Symonds, John Addington," A Short Biographical Dictionary of English Literature. London: Dent / New York: Dutton, 1910, 370. Wikisource, Web, Mar. 10, 2018. Although he came from an Anglo-Irish background, Synge's writings are mainly concerned with the world of the Roman Catholic peasants of rural Ireland and with what he saw as the essential paganism of their world view. He was a key figure in the Irish Literary Revival and was a co-founder of the Abbey Theatre. He is best known for his play The Playboy of the Western World, which caused riots in Dublin during its opening run at the Abbey.J.M. Synge, Wikipedia, Wikimedia Foundation. Web, Nov. 3, 2011. Youth Synge was born in Newtown Villas, Rathfarnham, co. Dublin, on 16 April 1871.Smith 1996 xiv He was the youngest son in a family of 8 children. His parents were part of the Protestant middle and upper class: his family on his father's side were landed gentry from Glanmore Castle, co. Wicklow; and his maternal grandfather, Robert Traill, had been a Church of Ireland rector in Schull, co. Cork and a member of the Schull Relief Committee during the Great Irish Famine (1845-1849). His grandfather, John Hatch Synge, was an admirer of the educationalist Johann Heinrich Pestalozzi and founded an experimental school on the family estate. His father, also named John Hatch Synge, was a barrister but contracted smallpox and died in 1872 at the age of 49. Synge's mother, who had a private income from lands in co. Galway, moved the family to the house next door to her mother in Rathgar, Dublin. Synge, although often ill, had a happy childhood here, and developed an interest in ornithology along the banks of the River DodderGreene & Stephens 1959, 4–5. in the grounds of the nearby Rathfarnham Castle, and during family holidays at the seaside resort of Greystones, Wicklow, and the family estate at Glanmore.Greene & Stephens 1959, 6. Rathfarnham was then a rural part of the county, and during his childhood Synge was passionately interested in ornithology. His earliest poems are somewhat Wordsworthian in tone: his first "literary composition" was a nature diary he made in collaboration with Florence Ross when they were both children. Synge was educated privately at schools in Dublin and Bray, and later studied piano, flute, violin, music theory and counterpoint at the Royal Irish Academy of Music. He traveled to Europe to study music, but changed his mind and decided to focus on literature. He proved to be a talented student and won a scholarship in counterpoint in 1891. The family moved to the suburb of Kingstown (now Dún Laoghaire) in 1888, and the following year Synge entered Trinity College, Dublin the following year, where he eaned a B.A. in 1892. While at college, he studied Irish and Hebrew, as well as continuing his music studies and playing with the Academy orchestra in the Antient Concert Rooms.Greene & Stephens 1959, 16–19, 26 He joined the Dublin Naturalists' Field Club and read Charles Darwin. Synge wrote: :When I was about fourteen I obtained a book of Darwin's.... My studies showed me the force of what I read, and the more I put it from me the more it rushed back with new instances and power.... Soon afterwards I turned my attention to works of Christian evidence, reading them at first with pleasure, soon with doubt, and at last in some cases with derisionSynge 1982, 10–11 He then continued, "Soon after I had relinquished the kingdom of God I began to take up a real interest in the kingdom of Ireland. My politics went round ... to a temperate Nationalism."Synge 1982, 13 He later developed an interest in Irish antiquities and the Aran Islands, and became a member of the Irish League for a year.Smith 1996 xv He later quit the Irish League because, as he told Maud Gonne, "my theory of regeneration for Ireland differs from yours ... I wish to work on my own for the cause of Ireland, and I shall never be able to do so if I get mixed up with a revolutionary and semi-military movement."Greene & Stephens 1959, 62–63 In 1893, he published his first known work, a Wordsworth-influenced poem, in Kottabos: A College Miscellany. His reading of Darwin coincided with a crisis of faith and Synge abandoned the Protestant religion of his upbringing around this time.Greene & Stephens 1959, 15 Emerging writer After graduating, Synge decided that he wanted to be a professional musician and went to Germany to study music. He stayed at Coblenz during 1893, and moved to Würzburg in the January of the following year.Greene & Stephens 1959, 35 Partly because he was shy about performing in public, and partly because of self-doubt on his ability, Synge decided to abandon music and pursue his literary interests. He returned to Ireland in June 1894, and moved to Paris the following January to study literature and languages at the Sorbonne.Greene & Stephens 1959, 43–47 During summer holidays with his family in Dublin, he met and fell in love with Cherrie Matheson, a friend of his cousin and a member of the Plymouth Brethren. He proposed to her in 1895 and again the next year, but she turned him down on both occasions because of their differing religious viewpoints. This rejection affected Synge greatly and reinforced his determination to spend as much time as possible outside Ireland.Greene & Stephens 1959, 48–52 In 1896 he visited Italy to study the language for a time before returning to Paris. Later that year he met W.B. Yeats, who encouraged Synge to live for a while in the Aran Islands and then return to Dublin and devote himself to creative work. That year he joined with Yeats, Augusta, Lady Gregory, and George William Russell to form the Irish National Theatre Society, which later would establish the Abbey Theatre. He also wrote an amount of literary criticism for Gonne's Irlande Libre and other journals as well as unpublished poems and prose in a decadent, fin de siècle style.Greene & Stephens 1959, 60 These writings were eventually gathered together in the 1960s for his Collected Works.Price 1972, 292 He also attended lectures at the Sorbonne by the noted Celtic scholar Henri d'Arbois de Jubainville.Greene & Stephens 1959, 72 Aran Islands and first plays Synge suffered his first attack of Hodgkin's disease in 1897 and also had an enlarged gland removed from his neck.Greene & Stephens 1959, 70 The following year, he spent the summer on the Aran Islands.He also spent time at Lady Gregory's Coole Park home near Gort, County Galway, where he met Yeats and Edward Martyn. He spent the next five summers on the islands, collecting stories and folklore and perfecting his Irish, while continuing to live in Paris for most of the rest of the year.Greene & Stephens 1959, 74–88 He also visited Brittany regularly.Greene & Stephens 1959, 95 During this period, Synge wrote his first play, When the Moon has Set. He sent it to Lady Gregory for the Irish Literary Theatre in 1900, but she rejected it, and the play was not published until it appeared in the Collected Works.Price 1972, 293 His first account of life on the islands was published in the New Ireland Review in 1898 and his book-length journal, The Aran Islands, was completed in 1901 and published in 1907 with illustrations by Jack Butler Yeats. Synge considered the work "my first serious piece of work". When Lady Gregory read the book's manuscript, she advised Synge to remove any direct naming of the place and adding more folk stories to it, but he refused to because he wanted to create something more realistic.Smith 1996, xvi The book is a slow-paced reflection of life on the islands and reflects Synge's belief that beneath the Catholicism of the islanders it was possible to detect a substratum of the older pagan beliefs of their ancestors. His experiences on Aran were to form the basis for many of the plays of Irish peasant and fishing community life that Synge went on to write.Greene & Stephens 1959, 96–99 In 1903, Synge left Paris and moved to London. He had written two one-act plays, Riders to the Sea and The Shadow of the Glen the previous year. These met with Lady Gregory's approval and The Shadow of the Glen was performed at the Molesworth Hall in October 1903.Smith 1996, xvii Riders to the Sea was performed at the same venue in February the following year. The Shadow of the Glen, under the title In the Shadow of the Glen, formed part of the bill for the opening run of the Abbey Theatre from 27 December 1904 to 3 January 1905. Both plays were based on stories Synge had collected on the Aran Islands, and Synge relied on props from the Aran Islands to help set the stage. He also relied on Hiberno-English, the English dialect of Ireland, in order to reinforce its usefulness as a language; parts of this stemmed from his belief that Gaelic as a language could not survive.Smith 1996, xxiv The Shadow of the Glen was based on a story of an unfaithful wife and it was attacked in print by Irish nationalist leader Arthur Griffith as "a slur on Irish womanhood". Years later, Synge would write, "When I was writing The Shadow of the Glen some years ago, I got more aid than any learning could have given me from a chink in the floor of the old Wicklow house where I was staying, that let me hear what was being said by the servant girls in the kitchen."Synge "Preface" to The Playboy This encouraged more critical attacks that alleged that Synge described Irish women in an unfair manner. Riders to the Sea was also attacked by nationalists, this time Patrick Pearse, who decried it because of the author's attitude to God and religion. Furthermore, Synge's audience felt that he did a disservice to Irish nationalism for not idealizing his characters.Smith 1996, xiii However, later critics would attack Synge for idealizing the Irish peasantry too much. Despite these attacks, the plays are now part of the canon of English language theatre. A third one-act play, The Tinker’s Wedding was drafted around this time, but Synge initially made no attempt to have it performed, largely because of a scene where a priest is tied up in a sack, which, as he wrote to the publisher Elkin Mathews in 1905, would probably upset "a good many of our Dublin friends".Smith 1996, xviii When the Abbey was set up, Synge was appointed literary advisor to the theatre and soon became one of the directors of the company, along with Yeats and Lady Gregory. However, he differed from Yeats and Lady Gregory in what he believed the Irish theatre should be, as he wrote to Stephen MacKenna: :I do not believe in the possibility of 'a purely fantastic, unmodern, ideal, breezy, spring-dayish, Cuchulainoid National Theatre'... no drama can grow out of anything other than the fundamental realities of life which are never fantastic, are neither modern nor unmodern and, as I see them, rarely spring-dayish, or breezy or Cuchulanoid.Greene & Stephens 1959, 157 His next play, '' The Well of the Saints'', was staged at the theatre in 1905, again to nationalist disapproval, and again in 1906 at the Deutsches Theater in Berlin.Smith 1996, xix The critic Joseph Holloway claimed the play combined "lyric and dirt".Hogan and O'Neill 1967, 53 ''Playboy'' riots and after The play widely regarded as Synge's masterpiece, The Playboy of the Western World, was first performed in the Abbey on 26 January 1907. The comedy centers on the story of apparent parricide and attracted a wide hostile reaction from the Irish public. The Freeman's Journal described it as "an unmitigated, protracted libel upon Irish peasant men, and worse still upon Irish girlhood".Ferriter 2004, 94–95 Egged on by nationalists, including Arthur Griffith, who believed that the theatre was insufficiently politically active and described it as "a vile and inhuman story told in the foulest language we have ever listened to from a public platform", and with the pretext of a perceived slight on the virtue of Irish womanhood in the line "... a drift of chosen females, standing in their shift ..." At the time a shift was known as a symbol representing Kitty O'Shea and adultery.Price 1961, 15, 25 However, George Watson explained the real problem with the play when he says, "this heady mixture of English stereotypical images of Irish violence, of Irish resentment of those images, and of Synge's stress on violence, which for him is almost synonymous with vitality, is, far more than the word 'shift', what made The Playboy so explosive."Watson 1979, 72 A significant portion of the crowd rioted, causing the 3rd act of the play to be acted out in dumbshow.Isherwood 2004 Yeats returned from Scotland to address the crowd on the 2nd night, and decided to call in the police. Press opinion soon turned against the rioters and the protests petered out. Yeats later referred to this incident in a speech to the Abbey audience in 1926 on the 4th night of Seán O'Casey's The Plough and the Stars, when he declared: "You have disgraced yourselves again. Is this to be an ever-recurring celebration of the arrival of Irish genius? Synge first and then O'Casey?"Gassner 2002, 468 Although writing of The Tinker's Wedding begun at the same time as Riders to the Sea and In the Shadow of the Glen, it took Synge five years to complete, and was finished in 1907. Riders to the Sea was performed in the Racquet Court theatre in Galway 4-8 January 1907, and not performed again until 1909, and only then in London. The first critic to respond to the play was Daniel Corkery, who said, "One is sorry Synge ever wrote so poor a thing, and one fails to understand why it ever should have been staged anywhere."Corkery 1931, 152 This claim was popularly held by critics for many decades after. That same year, Synge became engaged to the Abbey actress Maire O'Neill (formerly known as Molly Allgood). Synge suffered from Hodgkin's disease, a form of cancer at the time untreatable. He died at the Elpis Nursing Home in Dublin, just weeks short of his 38th birthday. He was at the time trying to complete his last play, Deirdre of the Sorrows. His Poems and Translations was published by the Cuala Press on 8 April with a preface by Yeats. Yeats and Molly Allgood completed Synge's unfinished final play, Deirdre of the Sorrows, and it was presented by the Abbey players in January 1910 with Allgood in the lead role. He is buried in Mount Jerome Graveyard, Harolds Cross, Dublin 6. Personality Synge is commonly described as an enigma, a person who is hard to read and understand.Greene 1994, 15 John Masefield, Synge's acquaintance, said that he "gave one from the first the impression of a strange personality".Masefield 1916, 6 Not even the members of his own family were close enough to understand him. He was quiet and reserved, and Yeats thought that he was "meditative". However, Synge was open when he would write letters to women, and, according to David H. Greene, he acted like "an ordinary human being but not a particularly eloquent one".Greene 1994, 15–16 Not all of his letters were kind, especially his letters to Allgood, an actress that Synge wrote to often. Those letters are filled with condescending remarks and by a man who is, as Greene argues, "not only unattractive but also incompatible with the complex personality of the man who wrote the plays".Greene 1994, 16 Masefield felt that Synge's problems and thoughts about life originated with his poor health. In particular, Masefield claims that "His relish of the savagery made me feel that he was a dying man clutching at life, and clutching most wildly at violent life, as the sick man does".Masefield 1916, 22 In stanza IV of Yeats's "In Memory of Major Robert Gregory", he summarizes his view that Synge was unhealthy, sick and in pain throughout his career: :And that enquiring man John Synge comes next, :That dying chose the living world for text :And never could have rested in the tomb :But that, long travelling, he had come :Towards nightfall upon certain set apart :In a most desolate stony place, :Towards nightfall upon a race :Passionate and simple like his heart. Recognition Synge's plays helped set the Abbey house style for the following 4 decades. The stylised realism of his writing was reflected in the training given at the theatre's school of acting, and plays of peasant life were the main staple of the repertoire until the end of the 1950s. Sean O'Casey, the next major dramatist to write for the Abbey, knew Synge's work well and attempted to do for the Dublin working classes what his predecessor had done for the rural poor. However, O'Casey was not the only playwright whom Synge influenced; Brendan Behan, Paul Vincent Carroll, Brinsley MacNamara, and Lennox Robinson were all indebted to Synge.Greene 1994, 26 Critic Vivian Mercier was amongst the first to recognise Samuel Beckett's debt to Synge.Mercier 1977, 23 Beckett was a regular audience member at the Abbey in his youth and particularly admired the plays of Yeats, Synge and O'Casey. Mercier points out parallels between Synge's casts of tramps, beggars and peasants and many of the figures in Beckett's novels and dramatic works.Mercier 1977, 20–23 In recent years, Synge's cottage on the Aran Islands has been restored as a tourist attraction. An annual Synge Summer School has been held every summer since 1991 in the village of Rathdrum in Wicklow.Irish Theatre and the World Stage. Synge Summer School. Retrieved on 27 August 2008. In popular culture Joseph O'Connor wrote a novel, Ghost Light, loosely based on Synge's relationship with Molly Allgood. It was published on 3 June 2010. Publications Poetry *''Poems and Translations. Churchtown, Dundrum, Ireland: Cuala Press, 1909; New York: John Quinn, 1910. Plays *In the Shadow of the Glen'' (produced in Dublin, Ireland, at Molesworth Hall, 1903). New York: John Quinn, 1904. *''Riders to the Sea'' (produced in Dublin at Molesworth Hall, 1904, edited and introduction by William-Alan Landes). Studio City, CA: Players Press (Studio City, CA), 1996. *''The Tinker's Wedding / In the Shadow of the Glen / Riders to the Sea. Dublin: Maunsel, 1904. *''In the Shadow of the Glen / Riders to the Sea. London: Elkin Mathews, 1905. *''The Well of the Saints: A play'' (produced in Dublin at Abbey Theatre, 1905). London: A.H. Bullen, 1905; John Quinn, 1905 ** (edited with an introduction and notes by Nicholas Grene). Washington, DC: Catholic University Of America Press, 1982. *''The Playboy of the Western World'' (produced in Dublin at Abbey Theatre, 1907). Dublin: Maunsel, 1907; Boston: J.W. Luce, 1911 ** (edited & introduction by Harold Bloom). New York: Chelsea House Publishers, 1988 ** (edited & preface by William-Alan Landes). Players Press, 1996 ** published as The Playboy of the Western World; and other plays (with an introduction by Edna O'Brien). New York: Signet Classic, 1997 ** revived for a 100th anniversary production in New York, NY, 2004. *[http://www.gutenberg.org/etext/1328 The Tinker’s Wedding] (produced in London at His Majesty's Theatre, 1909). Dublin: Maunsel, 1908; J.W. Luce, 1911. *[https://archive.org/details/deirdreofsorrows00synguoft Deirdre of the Sorrows] (produced in Dublin at Abbey Theatre, 1910). New York: John Quinn, 1910. *''Plays. Dublin: Maunsel & Roberts, 1922. *''Collected Plays. Harmondsworth, Middlesex, UK: Penguin, 1952. Non-fiction *''The Aran Islands. London: Elkin Mathews / Dublin: Maunsel, 1907; ** (illustrated by Jack B. Yeats). Belfast: Blackstaff Press, 1988; ** (edited by Robin Skelton; with photos by Synge). New York: Oxford University Press, 1995. **In Wicklow, West Kerry, and Connemara. Dublin: Maunsel, 1911; ** enlarged as ''In Wicklow, West Kerry, The Congested Districts, Under Ether. J.W. Luce, 1912 **(with essays by George Gmelch & Ann Saddlemyer, photos by George Gmelch). Totowa, NJ: Rowman and Littlefield, 1980. *''A Few Personal Recollections''. Churchtown, Dundrum, Ireland: Cuala Press, 1915. *''The Autobiography of J.M. Synge: Constructed from the manuscripts'' (edited by Price). Dublin: Dolmen, 1971. *''My Wallet of Photographs: The collected photographs of J.M. Synge'' (edited by Lilo Stephens). Dublin: Dolmen, 1971. Collected editions *''The Works of John Millington Synge''. (4 volumes), Dublin: Maunsel, 1910; Boston: Luce, 1912. Volume I, Volume II, Volume III, Volume IV *''The Complete Works of John M. Synge''. New York: Random House, 1935. *''Collected Works'' (edited by Robin Skelton, Alan Price, & Ann Saddlemyer). (4 volumes), Oxford University Press, 1962-68. *''Collected Plays, Poems, and The Aran Islands'' (edited by Alison Smith). London: Dent / Rutland, VT: Charles A. Tuttle, 1996. Letters *''The Collected Letters'' (edited by Ann Saddlemyer). Oxford, UK: Clarendon Press, 1984. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the Poetry Foundation.J.M. Synge 1871-1909, Poetry Foundation. Web, Dec. 10, 2012. See also * List of Irish poets * List of English-language playwrights References *''Irish Writers on Writing'' featuring John Millington Synge. (edited by Eavan Boland). Trinity University Press, 2007. * Corkery, Daniel. Synge and Anglo-Irish Literature. Cork University Press, 1931. * * Gassner, John & Quinn, Edward. "The Reader's Encyclopedia of World Drama". Dover Publications, May 2002. ISBN 0-4864-2064-7 * Greene, David H. & Stephens, Edward M. "J.M. Synge 1871–1909" (The MacMillan Company New York 1959) * Greene, David. "J.M. Synge: A Reappraisal" in Critical Essays on John Millington Synge, ed. Daniel J. Casey, 15-27. New York: G. K. Hall & Co., 1994. * Hogan, Robert and O'Neill, Michael. Joseph Holloway's Abbey Theatre. Carbondale, Southern Illinois University Press, 1967. * Isherwood, Charles. "A Seductive Fellow Returns, but in a Darker Mood". New York Times, 28 October 2004. * Masefield, John. John M. Synge: A Few Personal Recollections With Biographical Notes, Netchworth: Garden City Press Ltd., 1916. * Mercier, Vivian. Beckett/Beckett. Oxford: Oxford University Press, 1977. ISBN 0-19-281269-6 * Price, Alan. "Synge and Anglo-Irish Drama". London: Methuen, 1961. * Price, Alan. "A Survey of Recent Work on J. M. Synge" in A Centenary Tribute to J. M. Synge 1871-1909. Ed. S. B. Bushrui. New York: Barnes & Noble, 1972. ISBN 389-04567-5. * Smith, Alison. "Introduction" in Collected Plays, Poems, and The Aran Islands. Edited by Alison Smith. London: Everyman, 1996. * Watson, George. Irish Identity and the Literary Revival. London: Croom Helm, 1979. Notes External links ;Poems *J.M. Synge 1871-1909 at the Poetry Foundation *Synge, J.M. (1871-1909) at Representative Poetry Online (4 poems) *John Millington Synge at the Poetry Archive (6 poems) *John Millington Synge at PoemHunter (19 poems) *Selected poems by John Millington Synge ;Books * ;Audio / video *J.M. Synge plays etc. at YouTube ;About *John Millington Synge in the Encyclopædia Britannica *John Millington Synge at NNDB * John Millington Synge biography at The Literature Network. *John Millington Synge at Biography.com *John Millington Synge at Theatre History Category:1871 births Category:1909 deaths Category:University of Paris alumni Category:Abbey Theatre Category:Irish Anglicans Category:Irish dramatists and playwrights Category:Irish poets Category:Irish writers Category:Deaths from lymphoma Category:People associated with Trinity College, Dublin Category:People from County Dublin Category:Burials at Mount Jerome Cemetery Category:Cancer deaths in Ireland Category:Alumni of the Royal Irish Academy of Music Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets